<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t leave me again by ImaginaryFigment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359009">Don’t leave me again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment'>ImaginaryFigment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Reunions, based on an art piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had lost count of the days, since he had woken up. Lost count of how long he had stared at those boring white walls, feeling an unbearable, unexplainable emptiness. Lost count of how many times they had come to see him, tried to talk to him, held his hand, tried to get his attention, anything to stop the incessant, unblinking staring at nothing. </p><p>Nothing helped, nothing grabbed his attention. He was transfixed with the nothingness, completely unaware of the things around him. </p><p>Until a head of bright purple hair popped into the doorway. And suddenly, he felt alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t leave me again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually based on an art piece a friend of mine sent me !! (If I could show you all I would, but she never shared it publicly) </p><p>Either way, I hope you all enjoy!</p><p>{also this isn’t connected in any way to my postgame series !!}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had lost count of the days, since he had woken up. Lost count of how long he had stared at those boring white walls, feeling an unbearable, unexplainable emptiness. Lost count of how many times they had come to see him, tried to talk to him, held his hand, tried to get his attention, <em> anything </em> to stop the incessant, unblinking staring at nothing. </p><p>Nothing helped, nothing grabbed his attention. He was transfixed with the nothingness, completely unaware of the things around him. </p><p>Until a head of bright purple hair popped into the doorway. And suddenly, he felt alive. </p><p>Shuichi’s eyes went wide and he hesitantly stood up. “Kokichi…?” He stumbled forward, reaching out. </p><p>“Heya, Mister Detective.” Kokichi smiled softly and, for what very well may have been the first time, it seemed like it reached his eyes. Before he could stop himself, Shuichi was walking forward, mumbling Kokichi’s name the whole time. </p><p>“Kokichi... is that really you…?” It seemed impossible. Kokichi laughed and led him back to his bed, gently pushing Shuichi to sit before he spoke. </p><p>“But of course. Who else would I be?” Kokichi paused before gasping dramatically. “Don’t tell me you think I’m Kaito again! I’m so wounded! How could you ever think that I’m actually that idiot?”</p><p>Despite himself, Shuichi chuckled. A moment later, tears were streaming down his face. Kokichi clicked his tongue before reaching out to cup Shuichi’s face. “No need for tears, darling. I’m really here, promise. Kokichi Ouma, in the flesh, alive and real. Promise.”</p><p>Shuichi put his hand over Kokichi’s again. He suddenly felt almost like a young child, scared that someone they loved would disappear. “Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me again,” he pleaded, still crying. </p><p>“I won’t. But I really didn’t think you cared, you know.”</p><p>Shuichi shook his head, still holding Kokichi’s hand to his face. “Of course I cared...I care so much.”</p><p>Kokichi’s face went deadpan for a second before relaxing into a small smile. “Whatever you say.” Shuichi felt tears rise in his eyes again and he leaned almost forcefully into Kokichi’s hand. </p><p>“You- you can’t leave. Not again. Don’t leave me. Please. Please don’t leave me,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut, almost afraid that Kokichi really would disappear at any moment. He felt Kokichi’s hand slip from his before finding a place on his head, gently petting midnight blue hair. </p><p>“I won’t,” he whispered. “ I’m not going anywhere, promise. Okay?”</p><p>Shuichi let his eyes open to meet Kokichi’s. Those eyes had never not amazed him. Expansive and bright and twinkling with mischief. Now they were half closed, looking down at him, filled with what Shuichi could only recognise as adoration, <em> love.  </em></p><p>Shuichi sniffled, leaning into Kokichi’s hand again. “You really promise?”</p><p>“Of course. I hate liars, why would I lie to you?” Kokichi laughed but, after meeting Shuichi’s eyes, sighed. “Yes. I really do promise. I’ll do my best not to go anywhere, okay? I won’t leave you. But what has you all attached to me, huh? Don’t get me wrong, I’m certainly not complaining. But last thing I remember, you hated me.”</p><p>“I didn’t hate you.” Shuichi frowned. “I was...mad at you. For everything you were doing. But after...after you died, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I was upset. So upset that you were gone. And I-I couldn’t <em> deal  </em>with that. A-and you’re back now...y-you’re really here,” Shuichi murmured, “you’re really here.”</p><p>“I’m really here,” Kokichi echoed. He moved his hand to cup Shuichi’s face again, smiling down at him. “I’m really here.”</p><p>Shuichi smiled softly and nodded. “I never thought...I thought you were gone, you know? And everyone else...they- they didn’t seem to mind. But it <em> hurt. </em>It hurt so bad that you were gone.”</p><p>“Well, Shumai, if it’s what you want, I’ll never leave you alone again. I’ll just keep bothering you forever and ever~!” Kokichi winked. </p><p>“Would you really?” Shuichi asked quietly. Kokichi’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before relaxing. </p><p>“I’ll do whatever my beloved Shumai wants me to do. After all, he is my favourite and what kind of Supreme Leader would I be if I let my favourite be upset?”</p><p>Shuichi shook his head. “Not a very good one? But...Kokichi...I- I want to be with <em> you. </em>Not your- your ‘Supreme Leader’ persona. No lies. No...jokes or anything. Just you.” </p><p>Kokichi paused. “Are you asking me to give up lying for you, Shuichi?”</p><p>“No...no, I don’t think so. Lies are part of who you are and...I think they’re part of why I...why I care about you so much. But I want to see who you really are too, you know? I meant it when I said I don’t want you to leave me...I don’t want the <em> real </em>Kokichi to leave me...and I think that means I don’t want your lies to leave. But I want to- to get to know you, is all.” Shuichi’s face coloured as he stammered out his words. Kokichi smiled again. </p><p>“I…” Kokichi looked away. “I wasn’t expecting that. Wow, Shuichi, you caught me off guard! I never thought that was possible! But I’m glad you truly understand me, Shumai. Maybe hanging out with you won’t be terrible!”</p><p>Shuichi winced. “I would hope not.”</p><p>“No... you’re never boring, Shuichi. Spending time with you could never be terrible and that’s the honest truth. Are you feeling any better? Less...cry-y?” Kokichi twirled the hand that wasn’t still holding Shuichi’s face. </p><p>Shuichi laughed. “I don’t know. I guess. I just...want to be with you, Kokichi. Just for a while.” </p><p>“Lucky for you, I don’t have anything to do. So I <em> guess </em> I can stay with you. Don’t worry, Shuichi. I promise I really won’t leave and that’s the truth.” Kokichi stroked Shuichi’s face, smiling down at him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>